


A Night With Your Heart

by TheRedTactician



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AkeShima, M/M, Mentions of Mishima Yuuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedTactician/pseuds/TheRedTactician
Summary: A Persona was a worthy companion, through the thick and thin. However it stealing your phone one night because of a crush is definitely a cause for concern. Especially for someone like Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Night With Your Heart

"Lokiiii! I do not have time for your temper tantrums! Behave and give that back!" Akechi held out his hand towards his unruly Persona, who was currently standing on the bed with the detective's phone in his hands. Loki was seven feet tall, a spitting image of Akechi's dark attire - sans the headgear - from the Metaverse with monochrome horns in the place of his eyes. His lips were curled in a snarl as he bit at Akechi's hand, hissing and backing away. The detective was at his wits' end with the poor display.

"Loki, we are not about to call  _ Yuuki _ in the dead of night just for you to see him. You- I forbade you from being visible to him for a reason. You're smart enough to know that. Now give. It. Up." Loki merely licked his lips in response, a deep whining spilling from his throat as he shook his head and held the device closer to his chest. For being a shade of Akechi's heart, Loki was nothing short of controlling. Due to being the source of his ability to cause mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns, Akechi always knew better than to try to read his own Persona anyway.

Especially when he, of all things,  _ caught feelings for some student nobody from Shujin _ .

Another whine came from Loki, softer and more incessant now, and deep down Akechi knew it was his own heart talking. Something about that boy, that Mishima, tugged out many emotions Akechi forgot he could feel. Pity, for starters, since it was noted that Mishima was abused the most out of all the members that played underneath the ex-volleyball teacher. There was also some form of overprotection and even the need to cling to him. The desire to keep him close-  _ very close _ , was possibly the strongest and the worst from his emotional whirlpool and was most likely why Loki was misbehaving to begin with.

....It seemed Akechi had a plan now.

"Do you wish to see Yuuki that badly, Loki?" Akechi lowered his hand, watching his Persona contemplate those words. He had to admit something to himself: being able to separate the mind from the heart was difficult, but not an entirely impossible feat. After all, being the instinctual embodiment of hate didn't fully require a sound mind to accompany it. Poor Loki was not fully aware of where this conversation was going, merely reacting to the immediate question. Akechi could even see those massive brown braids lower from their heightened state, which meant Loki was now approachable. Akechi sighed and moved to sit at the edge of his bed, and his Persona didn't hesitate to squat next to him.

"We cannot let people see this side of us- of  _ me _ , and you know this. What do you think will happen when Yuuki finds out about you, hmm? Do you think he'll stay with a murderer, a person who takes pride in rending society's psyche apart? A mere...romantic dalliance will only get in the way, you see, and we cannot let anything divert our attention from Shido. Yuuki has nothing to do with that and he never will. And you  _ know _ this, Loki, do you not?" Loki's mouth curved downward and he snorted in response, clearly not wanting to be chastised. Of course he knew that! And yet...it didn't make it any easier to stomach the truth. Even when Loki finally passed the tiny phone back to his User, he pouted and shoved his cheek into Akechi's shoulder. The detective merely sighed again.

"You are infantile sometimes, I swear. Well since I doubt you'll be vanishing and joining Robin Hood in my mind, I...suppose I can allow you to stay out for a while." Akechi leaned over to place the phone on the nightstand next to the bed before turning the light off, instantly relaxing in the darkness. He could hear the bed creaking under his weight, but was still keenly aware that Loki was there too. He couldn't even close his eyes before feeling the extra physical contact on his chest, followed by a small whine and insistent nudging at his hand.

Oh absolutely  _ not _ .

"I am not petting you, Loki. Either sleep or disappear." Those words filled the room with a thin threat, and Loki answered in kind by slamming his clawed gauntlets next to the sides of Akechi's face. At the end of the day, a Persona was a glorified Shadow- a person's heart who was now tamed and obedient, willing to help their real-world counterpart. Akechi knew how harsh it was to fight a Shadow sometimes, so a battle outside of the Metaverse would spell his doom. 

And he was not in the mood to find out if Personas could change their minds.

"Loki... What is with you tonight!? What could you possibly--" Loki was in Akechi's face, their identical noses barely touching. In the dark, Akechi's eyes barely adjusted fast enough before seeing the vague shape turn towards the nightstand. Did Loki still want that damned phone? Akechi was about to lose it before he felt a warm claw graze his own hand, and it clicked in his mind.

"....Are you serious? No, no! No, Yuuki wouldn't pet you! Are you daft!? Ridiculous! Go to sleep, idiot!" Loki yelped as Akechi shoved his head downward, finally having enough of this foolishness. Mishima was above all of that, and Akechi was wholly convinced of it as he laid back down. His heart couldn't be *that* stupid, he thought, as he closed his eyes with a huff.

...

.....Wait. 

_ Was _ Mishima above that actually?

The more Akechi thought about it, the more he realized that Mishima stood for everything he usually loathed in a person. He was pitiful and degrading of himself at times. He avoided conflict and was quick to submit. It didn't fully matter how sensitive he was, actively shedding tears during the most corny of movies. He was emotional and had a bleeding heart, stopping to fret over the homeless or to worry about some cat stuck in the rain without a covering. For someone who had the shit kicked out of him by a grown adult, it was a wonder how he only grew to care even more as a result.

How he became the exact opposite of Akechi himself.

Mishima reminded Akechi of the Moon, all-powerful in its influence yet the general public paid it no special heed. It was a backdrop in their lives, substantial for only a few moments before being forgotten again despite how *pivotal* it was for life itself- at least that was how it seemed to Akechi at the moment. How else would he be currently laying in bed with a cognitive being who was beyond head-over-heels for a  _ forgettable _ person if they weren't important? Hell, could Mishima have a Persona of his own, or some other divine assistance in that regard? One that made people fall in love with his ecstatic personality? Or in his loyalty to the few special people he had? An ability that made his brown eyes and his cute little laugh and his presence so overwhelming and *warm* and---

\---Had it not been for the sound of Loki's excited panting and Akechi's heart beating in his ears, he wouldn't have made it back to reality. The truth was laid bare, and Akechi had no idea how to face it: he had a powerful crush on Mishima Yuuki. Their fateful meeting at the TV Studio was an accident, and the developing closeness didn't help the case at all. He could barely remember the initial factor that led to the attraction, however that no longer mattered. Mishima was a soft little thing that Akechi could grab and destroy if he wanted. He simply didn't have the will to do so. Instead he laid there in his bed, in the dead of night, with Loki contentedly growling on his chest almost going  **_yes yes yes Yuuki would pet us because he is soft and nice and if he doesn't then I'll bite him until he does because we deserve it yes_ ** and it took all of Akechi's energy to not shove him again.

Sadly, unfortunately, ridiculously so, his heart was greedy because  _ he _ was greedy. He just also knew how to compromise and convince himself to  _ not _ be greedy- like now as he rose his hand and firmly laid it on Loki's head. The Persona stopped for a moment, almost as if confused by the sudden gesture...and he had every right to be.

"This is the best you're getting, alright? And don't expect this to happen often either. I simply want you quiet for the night, understand?" Akechi huffed and closed his eyes, but Loki knew a lie when he heard one. He could tell when Robin Hood was speaking, a connection from one Persona to another. This was the closest to an honest answer Loki would get about this, and he deemed it palatable. The cognition nuzzled into Akechi's hand, relishing in how it corded through his hair as he, too, laid down for good. 

It may not have been as soft as Loki wanted, but that was what Mishima was for! And he couldn't wait for the day they  _ personally _ met.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another one-shot created through impulsive means! This is the rarepair that keeps me goin', and I hope to explore this more sooner or later. And yesss I did instill a part of my Moon fic in here, without shame. Thank you for reading, still!


End file.
